Just a Dream
by have-a-cookie
Summary: It’s like I’m looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody’s saying, “He’s not coming home now.” For 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR’s contest. Haruhi x Honey


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Summary: It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Honey (for 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR's contest).**

**Rating: T for death. **

**POV: 3rd**** person. **

***Based on Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream"**

**Just a Dream**

Haruhi Fujioka stood in front of her mirror. She had recently turned eighteen years old, and was to be married to Honey Haninozuka. She smiled at her reflection. Her hair had grown out, and her eyes were as big and brown as they always were.

Haruhi's father, Ranka, placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and said, "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

Haruhi nodded. She was wearing her wedding dress, her mother's old wedding dress. It was milky white and clung close to her curves. She felt like a princess.

"Dad…" Haruhi said, "can you get me Mitsukuni's letters?"

When Haruhi and Honey began seeing each other, Honey asked if she could call him Mitsukuni, and drop the senpai. Haruhi agreed, happy that he was allowing her to call him by his given name, something only Mori-senpai ever did. Honey then dropped the chan off of Haruhi's name.

Because Mitsukuni was older than Haruhi, and began taking college classes at Tokyo U, it was hard for them to see each other often, so they wrote letters to keep in contact.

When Haruhi graduated from Ouran, Mitsukuni proposed, and Haruhi accepted right away. Now, it was the night before their wedding and Haruhi felt that all the disappointment in her life was being made up for.

Ranka gave his daughter Mitsukuni's letters. He smiled lovingly at Haruhi, and adjusted her veil, "Tomorrow's the special day."

Haruhi smiled, "I know…"

The doorbell rang and as Ranka went to answer it, Haruhi focused her attention back to the letters.

--

Haruhi adjusted the veil on her head and quickly wiped away the tears that were flowing from her eyes. She opened up the church doors and everybody turned to her.

Haruhi walked in with her head up. Wedding music was playing as she walked down the aisle, and everyone in the room was silent, and looking at her happily. They all knew it was Haruhi's time.

She continued to walk down the aisle, seeing Mitsukuni at the end, waving at her. _He's still such a child…_Haruhi thought, _but that's why I love him so much._

Her footsteps started to stay in synch with the music that was playing, and the aisle seemed to stretch on forever. Mitsukuni was still waving and smiling at Haruhi, waiting for her to reach the end. Haruhi gulped and started walking faster, her heart speeding up as she continued to walk.

Mitsukuni started to fade away, along with the happy faces of the crowd and the lovely song of 'Here Comes the Bride.' Haruhi started to run to the end, not wanting Mitsukuni to be gone forever. She reached out her hand to see that the light white glove she was once wearing was one of coal black. Tears fell from her face, and when she turned around she saw everyone was dressed in black and wore grave faces and was crying.

Haruhi faced in the direction where Mitsukuni once stood, only to see him gone and that a different man was in his place. Haruhi noticed that it was Mitsukuni's father, and that he was crying.

Mr. Haninozuka spoke, "We've come together today to grieve over my eldest son, Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand and bit on it to fight back tears.

Mr. Haninozuka continued, "Mitsukuni was attacked last night by an opposing military."

Mitsukuni was the head of the Haninozuka army. It was a high position, but it struck fear into others, and therefore put him into a dangerous position.

Mr. Haninozuka turned to Haruhi and said, "I'm sorry Haruhi…I know," he gulped, "I know Mitsukuni loved you very much." He handed Haruhi a folded up Japanese flag and said, "Remember him with this."

Haruhi took the flag and clutched it against her chest, holding on to the last thing she had of her would have been husband. She fell to the floor, still holding the flag tightly, and sobbed. For awhile, nobody said anything, but left her to cry as much as she needed to.

Mr. Haninozuka said a few more words, and soon everyone else in the room spoke about Mitsukuni. Nobody expected Haruhi to say anything, so out of respect, they all left her to be alone one last time with her love.

Haruhi touched his coffin delicately, and more tears fell from her eyes. She whispered, "I love you Mitsukuni."

Haruhi pulled out a letter that she kept in her pocket. It was the last letter Mitsukuni sent her, one night before his death. Two nights before their wedding day.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Our wedding is almost here! I can't wait to see you in your dress, I'm sure you'll be beautiful._

_I invited everyone in the Host Club. I know you want them there, and even Tama-chan is happy about seeing his daughter get married. That probably makes you want to hit him, but it's ok._

_On our wedding day, make sure there is lots of cake. I know you don't like sweets, but I think you'll like it anyway._

_I've got our whole life planned out for us Haruhi. It'll be perfect. I'll protect you from all the bad guys and I'll love you forever._

_Love, _

_Mitsukuni_

Haruhi looked up at the ceiling of the church as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you so much Mitsukuni."

And Haruhi swore she heard the echoing of Mitsukuni's voice, "I'm sorry Haruhi. Sorry I couldn't protect you."

End

**A/N: o.o Well…that turned out sadder than I planned. Review?**

**Oh, and in case you were confused, the part where she's in the church in her white dress and everyone is happy and she sees Honey is her dream, but the sad part with the funeral is the reality. Watch Carrie Underwood's music video for this and you'll get a better understanding of what I mean.**


End file.
